<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sapphire Ring by Eloquent_Vowel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878828">Sapphire Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Vowel/pseuds/Eloquent_Vowel'>Eloquent_Vowel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cop/Criminal AU, Guns, M/M, fictober20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Vowel/pseuds/Eloquent_Vowel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is called to a break in and finds that one of the perpetrators is someone he knows all too well.</p>
<p>Written for Fictober with the prompt 'Back up!'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sapphire Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Together, they were supposed to spend their rest of their life together, supposed to share every moment together- the good, the bad. They were supposed to share every secret with the other and Daichi thought that they had, that they did. But now he stood, his revolver pointed at his fiancé’s figure, questioning everything he had learned of Suga and doubting the love he knew.</p>
<p>The call had come at the end of his shift, a report of a break-in gone wrong. The robbers had broken in thinking the house was empty but the cleaner had called the police while hiding in a closet, it was unclear if the robbers were armed but they had dispatched multiple officers just in case.</p>
<p>He pulled up onto the driveway of a very well off neighbourhood, nodding at the other officers who were stationed around front. The house itself was a large three story square building, the curtains were drawn over every window making the whole building look empty. He gestured to the officers that he was heading around the back to cover the exits there, just as he was rounding the back corner there was a commotion out front. The windows on the lower floor opened in sync and four figures ran out, each splitting into different directions, Daichi would have chased them if it were not for a soft grunt that came from the garden. He snuck around the back of the house to the side gate, peaking over he glimpsed a figure in black crouched on the grown cradling their ankle. As silently as possible Daichi opened the side gate and took out his revolver.</p>
<p>‘Hands where I can see them.’ </p>
<p>The figure’s whole body tensed, they stopped breathing and the silence was heavy on Daichi’s shoulders. It took too long for the figure to move, their head faced down as they slowly stood up, their hands above their head- a small bag clutched in their palm. Their hands had black gloves on, but they had obviously caught on something and the fingers had ripped on the left hand. There in the cool light of his flashlight Daichi caught the glimmer of a ring, a very familiar ring. A simple silver band with a small sapphire embedded in the metal, Daichi’s stomach sank to the floor and he had to concentrate to not let his legs give way from under him.</p>
<p>‘Suga?’ Daichi barely recognised his own voice, it was too weak, too gentle.</p>
<p>The figure turned to show their face, Daichi blinked rapidly hoping that what he saw was wrong. There in front of him was his fiancé and best friend, with stolen goods in his hands, Suga’s face was contorted in a familiar way, it was the look he got when he watched those videos of soldiers coming home, he was going to cry.</p>
<p>‘Daichi... I-’ Suga took a hesitant step forward as he stuttered.</p>
<p>‘Back up! Don’t... do not come any closer to me.’ despite wanting to be stern Daichi’s voice cracked as it raised, his throat growing tighter. </p>
<p>‘I.. I’m so sorry. This was the last job, I swear to you this was the last thing I had to do to be free. I got involved with some bad people after high school, Daichi I swear to you I did not want to do this, they made me if I didn’t they would-’</p>
<p>‘Stop! I don’t want excuses Suga. I don’t want to know how. I want to know why. Why did you not come to me? I’m a cop for fuck’s sake, it’s literally my job-’</p>
<p>‘Because then they would find out about you and they would use you, corrupt you-’</p>
<p>‘Oh! You believe I would let some low level thieves corrupt me, how little faith you have in me-’</p>
<p>‘That’s not what-’ Suga cut himself off as he choked out a sob, the conversation was messy, the two cut each other off never letting the other fully explain themselves. Not wanting the last word to be said. It was silent as Suga cried into his palms and Daichi’s arms shook as he tried to keep his gun level with Suga. </p>
<p>‘What am I meant to do, Suga? What do I do now?’ Daichi whispered.</p>
<p>Suga only curled further into himself, hands gripping his hair so tightly that Daichi worried that he would pull it out at the root. The tense atmosphere was broken when a voice came from over the fence.</p>
<p>‘Officer Sawamura? All clear back there, we got a couple of the bastards but a few got away.’</p>
<p>For the first time Suga made direct eye contact with Daichi, his eyes red from crying and wide with fear. Daichi’s whole spine tightened, his arms growing to heavy to hold up anymore so they fell to his sides, limp and useless. He cleared his throat,</p>
<p>‘All clear back here, I’ll stay behind to make sure no one else comes out the back.’</p>
<p>‘Copy that.’</p>
<p>Suga fell to the floor, knees completely giving out. On instinct Daichi lunged forward to catch him, until he was crouched next to Suga, arms around his waist making pained eye contact. The two were left there staring at one another both lost and confused. Neither one knowing who should talk first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>